


【咖水】融于指掌

by angela19931107



Category: League of Legends, 咖水
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela19931107/pseuds/angela19931107
Summary: 新手上路…脱离原型我先说（。本来是想HE的，最后因为开车中途被暴击，所以强行扭去了TE…写这篇的初衷是因为某人真的很能装很能忍所以情不自禁搞了他一手
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, 咖水 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【咖水】融于指掌

“现在呢？现在行不行啊波波？”  
厚厚的窗帘拢着一线朦胧的天光，尽到了最后一点白昼的义务，照得室内昏昏沉沉，反而比夜晚还多几分颓靡的味道。  
不分明的嗡鸣声持续着，伴着一些悉悉索索的布料拉扯的声音。  
“说实话——”  
洪浩轩听他开口就情不自禁笑了一下，湖北口音普通话发音抑扬顿挫，十分精神，一听就是要说批话。  
“我觉得真不行。”  
“波波要求好高诶，这样都不行吗？”  
“你他妈，嗯…你他妈折腾这么半天，就是，就是这么孝敬你爹的吗，啊？”  
少年人的声音可疑地停顿了一下，依然显得中气十足。  
“呜呜呜好伤心啊，没办法呀，人老了，跟你们这种年轻人玩不起呀。”  
他假哭了一下，成功恶心到了喻文波，跨坐在他怀抱中的少年登时支起身来要打他头，被他握住腰肢，一把摁下来坐了回去。  
“唔…”这一坐颇为到位，喻文波闷哼了一声，仍不放弃嘴人的机会，“要你何用啊拉哥，来你告诉我，是你持久还是——”  
“是什么呀？没听清。”洪浩轩有意凑到他耳边说话，热气喷在白皙的耳廓上，令他有些腿软。  
狗打野回台湾放了个假，回来之后花头更透了，自己到底是为什么一时上头同意了新玩具的提议？如今遥控器操之于他人手，有点难顶。  
“爷要睡了废物，还搞不搞？不搞遥控器留下，你可以滚了。”  
“给老年人一点时间嘛，恢复一下恢复一下～”对方笑眯眯地抚摸他赤裸的后腰，喻文波低头瞟了一眼，冷笑：“九折？”  
咔哒咔哒，遥控器响过两个档位，喻文波光速闭嘴，AD本能起身就想逃跑，被一套控住跌在台湾男人宽厚的怀抱接了个正着。  
S赛结束到今天才第一次见着人，难免情不自禁先擦枪走火了一轮，眼下少年是全身赤裸地坐在男人怀里，可恨对手还穿着黑色的队名运动服人模狗样。  
队服外套的拉链用料诚恳，不是糊弄人的塑料，实打实的金属在冬日里吸足了冷意，赤裸的胸膛贴上并不光滑的布料时，拉链顺势划过敏感的乳尖，冰凉的疼痛激得他倒吸一口凉气，活像被咬了一口。  
冷白的皮肤上红色十足惹眼，洪浩轩忍不住多看了两眼。室内光线昏暗，被厚重布料滤过的光线也泛着昏黄，把白皙柔软的身躯照出了油画般暧昧细腻的质感。  
和上次见面相比好像更白了。  
仿佛他不在的这段时间，喻文波又在整日整日地过他与世隔绝从早睡到晚连饭都可以忘了吃的日子。

  
他抱着坐在怀里的少年，观赏他动情的样子，玩具的档位已经调得足够高，足以让他叭叭个不停的小嘴暂时休息一下，颤抖着发出低声的哼吟，他慢吞吞地调动着少年的情欲，一手拢住青涩的性器，既是控制也是抚慰，一面揽住他的后腰，在尾骨处慢慢摩挲，掌心的热度留恋在微凉的肌肤上，时不时引发少年无法自控的颤栗。  
就这样让他沉溺在自己的指掌控制中起伏于情潮，这让洪浩轩感觉不错，他喜欢冷静地观察，缜密地调度，全方位地洞察对手的弱点然后一击致命。  
他搂住少年的腰把他往上抱了下，让他更深地陷入自己的怀抱，而喻文波已经不太能做出什么像样的意愿表达，只是攥着他领口的手顺势往前，环住他的脖颈。愈发细密的呻吟声贴在近处耳鬓厮磨，令他也不禁有些意动神摇，但停下来感知了一下自己的状态，他摇摇头，握住少年尘柄的手微紧，逼出少年一声惊喘，再一次放慢了节奏，重新运营了起来。  
如是来回反复一番，洪浩轩自觉节奏到位，自己的兵线也快到位，准备上高地了，喻文波已经是被这一波吊得上下不得，心里面骂了一万遍拉哥是狗，到底还是受用，所谓好汉不吃眼前亏，他忍着又一次逼近的高潮，勉力直起腰身，有意放软了声音凑到对方耳边：“求你了洪浩轩…哈啊…别玩你那个，嗯，那个傻逼小商品市场的玩意吧？要搞，要搞就搞快点咯，别折磨人啦靠北……”  
“不错哦波波，这个靠北有点辣妹的感觉啦——”  
“NMLGB老子给你脸，啊，哈啊——”  
“不行啊，怎么又开始口吐芬芳啦？注意素质哦波波。”台湾男人窃笑着把档位调到最高，揉捏着少年吐出清液的前端，搂着腰际的手顺势拂过脊背，掠过颈项，深入少年汗湿的黑发，轻微拉扯，迫使他仰面看他。  
清秀的面容没有表情的时候甚至会显得有些冷酷，现在却已是满面飞红，眼睫湿润，凤眼不甚清明地半睁半闭，咬住嘴唇试图阻止自己发出更多煽情的声音，俨然已在巅峰处摇摇欲坠难以自持。  
怎么搞的啦，这样看，不就是真的有点可爱。  
洪浩轩有点心虚地想着，忙不迭地凑上去亲吻，唇舌撬开齿关，少年人的轻喘混着无意义的呻吟再难阻隔，只是含含糊糊地隐没于相接的唇齿中。  
怀中年轻的躯体颤抖地越发激烈，他一面沉迷于这个驯顺缠绵的吻，一面产生了某种到点的明悟。指掌控住少年的要害，加力一推，指尖勾过铃口的同时，他按下了遥控器的某个按键。  
“呜——啊，啊，不，”柔软的躯体陡然绷紧，喻文波惊觉胡乱震动的玩具激烈地摇动后，竟在他的体内喷出一道滚烫的热流，在冬天室内的凉意里激得他腰椎酥软，毫无还手之力地跌回自家打野怀里，胸腹裸露的肌肤贴着这个衣冠禽兽的上衣厮磨，腰髋难以遏制地抽搐起来，分明肌肉已酸楚难耐，却还是止不住、不受控地摆动，泛着奇妙的甜意。  
真的接受不了。他绝望地承受着男人唇舌间的温柔安抚，手指收紧处略带痛感的逼迫，腰际酸楚而甜美的快感，两相交织，终于是眼前一花，在洪浩轩的掌心中全数交代了出来。  
“怎么说啊，爸爸从小商品市场买给你的礼物，来点感想？”台湾人略感得意地调笑其来，手上已是一片黏腻还不忘又推了几下，逼出喻文波难耐的叹息，“好多啊波波，像融化了一样。”伸手给他看了指尖的白浊，顺手再调戏一下，喻文波也只是没什么力气地拍了他一巴掌，全身脱力地伏在他怀里平复肌肉的抽搐和因为喘息呻吟而混乱的呼吸。  
洪浩轩慢条斯理地擦了擦手，听着少年特有的那种似轻声咳嗽又忽而收住的细声喘息和吞咽声，顺着他被一层细密汗水打湿了的脊背抚摸着，只觉得手感颇佳，心满意足，心想以前只能抱着英梨梨抱枕看夜勤X栋的本二次元大魔导师，终于有朝一日撸起了身价半个亿的柴犬，可以可以，不愧是我。  
“你……咳咳咳，”喻文波缓了半天，开口还是忍不住轻声咳喘了几声，“你TM从哪里搞来的TM狗X玩意，TM还能喷水，就TM离谱……”  
来了来了。喻文波绝技：一句20秒的发言可以混入18个消音词。看来恢复得不错。  
“感动吗波波？爸爸很舍得给你花钱的，怎么样，感想如何?”  
“…牛逼。”  
“……”  
贤者时间的喻文波会比较好说话，被调戏了还在认真思索感想。  
激情下去之后甚至觉得有点冷，他挪了挪坐姿，在洪浩轩怀里扒拉了一个更温暖舒适的角度，诚恳地回答了高潮感想：  
“就，好顶。”  
“……”气氛仿佛瞬间从床上转移到饭堂，真有你的，喻文波。  
台湾男人和善地笑了起来，“野啊宝贝，冷吗？”  
“？？？啊？有点。”  
“好哦。”他慢条斯理地把运动服脱掉，喻文波还在傻乎乎地看他，搞不好还以为他要把衣服给自己披一下。  
没有给他反应的时间，洪浩轩一个翻身就把小AD掀翻，牢牢按在身下，顺手把被子也兜头捂上。  
赤裸的身躯在黑暗中亲密地交缠。  
上一刻还在受着冷的肌肤突然被拉进了被窝，被另一具坚实滚烫的躯体压制住，视线全被蒙住，比密闭的房间更狭小的空间里，只有呼吸声碰撞交错，两个人呼出的热气为这座暖棚增温，喻文波情不自禁喟叹一声，下意识地反手搂住身上人宽阔的肩背，感到莫名的安全感。

  
“现在还冷吗宝贝？”打野的语气亲昵而不怀好意。  
“呃……”喻文波再不走心，AD本能也开始GANK警报乱响，“爷有电热毯，倒也不必……”  
洪浩轩毫不客气，反手捂住他的嘴，一面吻他侧颈尝试种草莓，一面捞起他的大腿就往自己腰上挂。  
“来宝贝，用腿丈量一下哥哥的腰围嘛，来～”  
“？？？”  
他妈的失算了，这个狗X也是5G冲浪选手。  
“怎么啦，不是‘是个人都有女朋友？’，嗯？不是‘年底目标有了，我也要找一个’？你怎么不说话啊波波。”  
你他妈把我嘴都捂住了我说个P，卓定这个猪队友，直播麦克风又没关啊淦。

  
被攥着腿进入的时候，喻文波刚竭力把打野的手掌推开，只来得及偏头发出一声痛苦而难耐的咳喘。  
洪浩轩及时捕捉到了他脆弱的咽喉，唇齿含住他滚动的喉结，像是咬又或者一个吻。  
“洪浩轩……”他的AD声线颤抖，主动抬起腰肢，拉着他的手往下探，拂过敏感的腰线，绷紧的腰臀，任由他的手掌流连汗湿的腿侧，索要更多。  
心跳在加快，鼓动他在黑暗中进一步地蹂躏和探索。  
总是精密地操纵键盘的指掌，有力地揽起腿弯，他用力挺身，逼出喻文波虚弱的喘息，声音喑哑地仿佛浸透了水一样，饱满又湿润。  
还不够，他握住喻文波腰侧的手愈发用力，温度在升高，被汗水濡湿的皮肤在手心里打滑，给他一种错觉：还要再用力一些，才能牢牢地抓住他不让他跌落；还要再握紧一些，才能从他柔软的身躯里挤压出更多、更多的液体。  
狂乱的遐想在他脑中徘徊，他用手托住少年的脊背沉下身去，加深这个拥抱，也让自己更深地嵌入这具身体，阳具推着他的小玩具往深处走，刚发泄了没多久的身体敏感得发抖，直到某个点让少年哑着嗓子尖叫出声，瑟缩着握紧他支撑的手臂，哀求他把东西拿出去。  
他伸手抚摸少年人滚烫的脸颊，只在眼角摸到了一丝生理性的湿意，于是摇了摇头，开始愈发激烈地动作起来。喻文波的身体比他发烫的面颊更柔软热情，挽留着他每一次的鞭挞，时而抽搐着收紧双腿时，洪浩轩也几乎无法自制，只能抚摸着身下人弓起绷紧的脊背一面安抚一面咬着牙小幅动作，忍过小腹涨起的热潮，勉强缓过片刻才能继续要他，亲着他的嘴角，听他胡言乱语地从认爹求饶到破口大骂再到服软讨好。  
但他还是不肯哭。  
怎么这么难搞呀现在的小孩。  
洪浩轩一面亲吻他形状姣好的嘴唇，一面无奈地想。

  
他略微停下动作，探手往枕头下面摸索，被子外面的冷气涌进来，扑在喻文波滚烫的脸颊上，让他被情欲冲昏的头脑倏然冷却了片刻。  
“干嘛？”  
“帮你一把。”  
喻文波勉强侧头，视野尽头瞄到从枕头下面摸出来的遥控器，顿觉大事不妙。  
“别、别搞啊拉哥——”色厉内荏，他的表情分明有些胆怯了，以前他们从没有玩过这么过火，可能这次把人欺负狠了真的会惹他生气吧。  
洪浩轩伸手制住他开始挣扎的手臂，触感柔软，低头爱怜地亲了亲他的额头，然后把遥控器一格一格推到了底。  
“啊、啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
少年的声音拖长了颤抖着哀鸣，在高处戛然而止，张大了嘴却只能发出一些喑哑的气声。  
瞳孔涣散，干性高潮。  
绷紧的身体和内部深处的震颤让洪浩轩也不禁有点难以自持，但他没有再凶猛地入侵，只是动作温柔地小幅挺动，按揉他最近有些微鼓的小腹，帮他延长过分激烈的快感的余韵。

  
喻文波只觉得恍惚，过度的快感席卷了他的神智，而身体深处玩具的震动和男人滚烫器官的抽插一刻也没停息，蹂躏着他脆弱的感官。  
他之前环抱着洪浩轩的手也在发抖，完全失去了力气，跌落下来，全身酥软，任由男人抱着他掇弄。  
在这迷离漫长的高潮里，他明确又模糊地感知到台湾男人贴着耳鬓，给予他柔和的亲吻，也听到他的声音：  
“我看到他们又在说那个事了。”  
“……”  
他迷蒙地半睁着眼，只看到一片令人心安的漆黑。  
“他们现在说你是对的。说你运气好。说你什么都不用说就有人帮你洗白了。”  
“……”  
他张了张嘴，舌根滞涩，挣扎着吐不出字句，只能发出一些接近呜咽的喘息。  
“你一定要把这些东西永远咽下去，不问，不说，不予理会，假装就此掩藏就好了吗？”  
“……洪浩轩你是来折磨我的吧，啊？磨NM啊磨，动作大点会死吗？呜…”  
沙哑的声音终于挣脱喉咙的时候，他仿佛忽然解脱，一时之间想笑，嘴角却不受控制地向下拉扯。  
“好啦，痛了记得说哦。”

  
最后的时间里，洪浩轩给了他一轮最激烈的冲刺，快感已经过度演化到了疼痛，他闭上眼咬紧牙关承受，血往上冲，狭小空间里的氧气仿佛不太够用，他呼吸一片混乱，耳畔是男人逐渐失控的喘息和模糊许诺的爱语，胸口和下身同时涌动着快意而酸楚的澎湃，他无力地把脸埋进洪浩轩的肩窝，放任上下的热意同时涌出。  
而洪浩轩低吼了一声，射在他的身体里。

  
过了好一会儿，仿佛刚才的某个话题已经幽灵般悄然飘过，他听到洪浩轩突然开口：  
“还好吗？”  
“……难受。”喻文波哑着嗓子回答，也不知道是在回答哪个问题，但洪浩轩亲吻他的脸颊时，干燥的嘴唇触及一片湿润，舌尖舔到了咸涩的水渍，有什么东西在暖到令他呼吸不畅的拥抱和被窝里自然地发生过了。

  
你看，用手用力握住冰块的时候，最开始其实是可以忍受的，手掌的中心并没有那么敏感，但融化的冰水会将冰冷的刺痛蔓延开来，侵袭脆弱的指尖，那个时候，就会感受到跳动的疼痛了。  
洪浩轩温柔地舔舐掉那些水渍，手指却下意识在心口攥紧成拳，感到几分难言的酸痛。这就是握住冰的感觉吗，他忧愁地想到，这可怎么办呀，像我这样没有毅力的人，又能坚持多久呢？


End file.
